


A note by the table

by Letters_run_away



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_run_away/pseuds/Letters_run_away
Summary: A small note can mean a lot to a hungry heart.





	A note by the table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparkyLulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyLulu/gifts).



It has been a year as you gave your life away to the clergy, followed a charismatic leader like a sheep its leader. The small hope of being special to him disappeared as a match in water the moment you saw how many people were joining with you.

You lost him in a sea of faces those burning eyes now looking at others the beautiful smile now drowning another in its sea of lies and promises.

At first you where sad, disappointed even quite hurt, but as seasons got colder so did your feelings for him, though even now you still feel a ping of emotion as he glances at you during a sermon, just for your inner voice to whisper that the look was directed at you only because you where holding your book incorrect or saying the prayers too fast.

The days turned into a melancholic river of time, and you felt as Ophelia floating in the stream of time just never drowning away.

One night the curse finally broke, and you felt as if you hit shore;

Waking up from a restless sleep to the sound of winter snow kissing your window as it slowly danced a soothing melody.

Turning away from the window you noticed the bedside lamp was turned on and a small pastel pink bat was sitting next to it. The plushy was warm in your hands as if someone else was holding it not too long ago as you picked it up you noticed that his tangled wings where hiding a note, slowly peeling them open a small card felt on your bed that in a beautiful cursive writing read;

" _I don't know why I love your melancholically romantic eyes,_  
 _your weird sense of style and passe hopes,_  
 _My beautiful, no sinners poetry is of match to you,_  
 _but oh how gorgeous you look when you whisper those words._  
 _Every word is in italics, and even gods consider sinning._ "

No one signed the note, but even then your heart knew who it was from.

The upcoming days where brighter even the gloomy weather outside wasn't bringing you down, in all of your joy you never noticed the pair of eyes that were always on you. During the Sunday mass, his eyes wondered to yours more often as if searching for an answer.

The cat and mouse game came to its timely end as III found you alone in the winter garden sitting next to a small fountain on a chair hidden in between gigantic black gold philodendrons and non-water lilies.

At first, you tried to stand up to say your hello's, but he had none of it gracefully moving the gigantic leaves to the side invading your personal space and making you stay in place.

"Here we are" his voice destroys the silence and all you can do is mimic him;

"Here we are"

His fingers entangle in your hair as he slowly starts to play with your curls as if trying to see if they are real.

"You're so gorgeous, I still can't believe the gem I'm holding in my arms" your blushing face speaks volumes to him, and the aw and wonder in his eyes gets replaced by sheer unmasked hunger, his hand slides to your neck and makes your face meet his for a small kiss that starts off as a small spark and turns into a sacrificial fire consuming all and both of you its willing victims burning openly together.

Papas hands feverishly roam all over your body finally finding solace at your hips as he picks you up from the chair and spins you both so he would be sitting and you on his lap.

"In the dark of the matinee you glow brighter than the prettiest of lilies, and I'm but a serpent that came to seduce my victim, I wonder will she bend to my will?"

Instead of answering you slowly kiss III again as if agreeing, to anything he is offering his hands sending heat surging through you as they come to play with your nipples, his haunting eyes never leaving yours drinking in every response every small noise he drags out of you.

By the time his hand starts to massage your folds slowly you're close to your limit, slowly rocking into his hand as his lips leave a trail of butterfly kisses down your neck and then return to explore your mouth with another melting kiss.

Next thing you feel is something hard pressing next to your entrance as both of his hands slowly guide you down papas lips never leaving yours. As you adjust his hands slowly go back to playing with your chest another softly brushes your hair back.

The teasing continues the moment you try to pick up the pace his sharp golden nails dig into your hips defeating any of your attempts.

" _Papa please._ "

A broken plea escapes your lips and the laughter you hear from him; you could almost swear it turns into a growl of an animal.

You can feel the vibrations of his voice play by your neck as he licks it before biting down without any warning a broken haul escapes your burning body as papa clams you his.

All the previous restraint comes flying out the window as his nails drag over your body leaving red marks wherever they go his hips start to move in a wild, unpredictable pattern never giving you a moment to recover, but the moment you approach your climax his hand goes back to your clit sending you over the edge.

As your pussy twitches in the after afterglow, you can feel him finish as well with a low growl.

After few long minutes as your exhausted body was resting on top of his both of your limbs entangled together like the sweetheart plant lining the winter garden walls, papas hands return to your hair as one hand lazily pets you and the other starts to dress you up again.

After a while, he stands up placing your tired body in the chair and sweetly kissing your forehead.

"Just don't fall asleep the at dawn in the river, my morning star - you won't feel the river current take you away."


End file.
